


Finding The Way

by SaraJaye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e22 The Answer, F/F, Introspection, Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Every relationship has its adjustment period.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



Finding the answer doesn't automatically make permafusion easier. At night, Sapphire will reach for Ruby's hand only to remember Ruby is literally a part of her now and sadly reach for her own. Ruby doesn't have Sapphire's eye to look into when she's panicking or angry.

A few times, they defuse when Garnet is particularly upset or unsure, and they argue. Ruby can't control her emotions, Sapphire tries too hard to suppress hers, and both wonder if they rushed into things.

But during those times, they come back to each other. Ruby looks into Sapphire's eye and feels calmer, while Sapphire lets her guard down. They embrace, kiss away each other's tears, remember why they became Garnet in the first place. When they fuse, Garnet feels at peace. Over time, she gets used to reaching for her own hand at night. Over time, she takes comfort in knowing she is literally made of love.

_You are the answer. You are an experience. Always be proud of what you are._

Garnet sleeps well tonight, the warmth of Ruby and Sapphire's entwined bodies wrapped around her like a blanket.

_I am the answer._


End file.
